Le Kunoichi de l'ouest
by Iron Maid
Summary: A born aristocrat, Helena Douglas led a lavish life. However it takes a turn when she is seperated from her father in foreign land and adopted by a ninja clan. From this new life Helena learns the lessons of love and embarks the path of the Kunoichi.


**>:) **Heh heh, a new fic... Have been thinking of writing something like this for months, but school got in the way. A little slow in the beginning, but muchmore to come. I wonder if I can finish it... Anyways,hope you will like it! _Disclaimer: I do no own Dead or Alive! _

* * *

"Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, there lived a King and a Queen who for long had yearned for a child of their own. And alas, their which came true, as God had blessed them with a beautiful little princesse. The little princesse led a perfect life. She was given everything her heart desired and was loved by everyone in the kingdom – especially by her mother and father. Though all was happy in the kingdom, all was not well… A wicked witch living in the outskirts of the kingdom was filled with jealousy. She cast a spell on the Queen to fall into eternal sleep and through her sorcery, tricked the King into loving her instead. Everything changed in the kingdom ever since… For the princess, her world fell into utter darkness… The flowers stopped blooming… The birds stopped singing… and her father was stuck in a trance under the witch's spell. But even though the days were cold and bitter, the princess grew up to be very beautiful… much too beautiful, I'd say."

Little Meg pondered upon this and asked, "How beautiful?"

"Oh you can't even imagine! Why, there are no words to describe her! All I could tell you is that she had long golden locks that shined like that of the-"

"Gabriel D'archangel!" claimed Bernadette.

"Yes...and she had captivating emerald eyes that would catch any man's fancy! Rosy cheeks… Pink lips… All of the princes in the land wanted her courtshi-"

"Helena! Elliot stood up, his brow raised. "That looks awfully a lot like you!"

"Not fair!" exclaimed Little Meg. "I want the princesse to look like me!"

"So do I!" Antoinette cried.

"Shhh…" Helena gently placed a finger on her lips. The children were growing restless. "Settle down, please, and let me finish my story." She passed an eerie eye upon the little ones, who sat amongst her in a circle. "Unfortunately for the princesse, the witch's intentions for her were horrible, for she wanted to take away from her everything and everyone that she loved. Especially the person she loved the most – son père!"

"Oh no!" Little Meg cried.

"Oh yes!" Helena reassured. "You see, her step mother, the wicked witch, wanted to see her miserable."

"Mais pourquoi? What had she done wrong?"

" 'Mais pourquoi?', you ask? Because she's evil incarnate… All the bad things that happen in this world manifests itself into this woman… She is le diable himself! Rargh!" She jolted towards them, causing some to gasp or back away.

"W-what happened to the princesse?" Bernadette mustered to ask.

"Well, one fine day the wickedbelle-mère sent her into the forest in search for flowers, because, like I said, all of the flowers stopped growing within the kingdom. There was a special flower she ordered her to look for – ones you could only find once you reached the heart of the forest. But little did she know it was a trap set out by herwicked stepmother. It turns out that the flower she was sent to search for grew in the most dangerous place in all the land. No one dared venture there – not even the bravest of men. Why, it would take the utmost true love of a knight in shining armor to sweep her off her feet and rescue her! For there, within the forest dwelled the most frightful beings…" She raised her hand to her face as to resemble a beast, scaring some of the children. Little Meg took Elliot's arm.

"What were they!" Elliot asked intently.

"Sauvages, Elliot! Sauvages! Non humain!"

The little ones cried in fear.

"They were cannibales! Idol worshipers! N'a reçu aucune grace de Dieu!"

Elliot swallowed, "what happened next?"

"Of course they find her! They could onlysmell her fear. They tied her up so they can butcher her to pieces and turn her into _human stew!_"

"Goodness! Goodness!" Little Meg cried. "Poor Princesse what ever shall she do?" Her eyes grew wet.

Helena smiled. "Do not cry, Little Meg. It is not all darkness, for in the distance… in a galloping storm…-"

"HEL-E-NA!"A voice called from the distance.

"Oh mon Dieu..." Helena sighed.


End file.
